Morgana Macawber
from Arthurian legend |fullname = Morgana Macawber |alias = Morgana Morg Morgy Worgy |personality= Rather contradictory - says one thing, then does the opposite, solemn, mysterious, short-tempered (sometimes), kind, sweet, gentle, loving, soft, good-hearted, caring |appearance = Slender duck, beautiful, white feathers, gray-striped black hair, orange bill, lavender eyelids, long red dress |occupation = Sorceress Justice Duck member Cook |alignment = Bad, later good |affiliations = Justice Ducks |goal = To control her spells around her boyfriend |home = Macawber Castle, St. Canard |family = Moloculo (father) Aunt Nasty (aunt) Globby (cousin) |pets = Eek and Squeak (bats) Archie (spider) |friends = Darkwing Duck, Launchpad McQuack, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Herb and Binkie Muddlefoot, Gizmoduck, Stegmutt, Neptunia |enemies = Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, Quackerjack, Steelbeak, Magica De Spell, Nodoff, Beelzebub |likes = Casting spells, Darkwing's way of flattering her, going out on dates |dislikes = Darkwing breaking dates with her, Negaduck sabotaging her food, Darkwing criticizing her choice of food, Darkwing not trusting her (formerly), Darkwing in danger, performing wrong spells, her family's hatred for Darkwing and his allies (formerly), Beelzebub tricking Gosalyn into using spell books from the forbidden library |powers = Magic |fate = Is currently lost in another dimension |quote = "I know I said forgive and forget, but this is Negaduck."}} Morgana Macawber is a character from the Darkwing Duck TV show and comic books. She is a Transylvanian sorceress, and the love interest of Darkwing Duck. Background Morgana is a member of the Macawber family, a brood of sorcerers and monsters who were introduced in "Monsters R Us". Like most depictions of witches, Morgana is accompanied by a group of familiars, including a spider named Archie, and two bats named Eek and Squeak. Her father, Moloculo, is very protective of his daughter and dislikes that she is dating a "normal" or non-magic user. She also has an Aunt called "Aunt Nasty" and a cousin named Globby who both appear again with Moloculo in the episode "Hot Spells". Personality Originally an evil sorceress, Morgana changed her ways and became a romantic interest for Darkwing, as well as joining up with the Justice Ducks. Morgana is shown to possess a very short temper at times, especially when Darkwing has a hard time trusting her, which is shown in the season one episode "My Valentine Ghoul". She is loving towards Darkwing. Physical appearance Morgana is designed as a horror movie femme fatale. Her on-screen look includes elements of the (hair), (hidden feet), and various other movie creations. Likewise, her persona screams of horror movie goddesses, switching rapidly from the sultry purr of a succubus to the roaring unstable scream of Shakespeare's three witches. She is some mix of vampire and witch, as she engages in conjurations of a witch or sorceress, but is accompanied with insect and bat familiars (Eek, Squeak, and Archie the spider) as a vampire would be. And, of course, she bewitches Darkwing just like a succubus or Bride of Dracula would. Onscreen, she is usually referred to as a witch or sorceress. Appearances ''Darkwing Duck Morgana Macawber is Darkwing Duck's sorceress girlfriend. Before she met him, she was originally a criminal, but later reformed. Their attraction was nearly instantaneous from her very first appearance. In "Just Us Justice Ducks", she becomes a member of the Justice Ducks. She has earned Darkwing's trust, as she is one of only four characters that he has intentionally revealed his secret identity to. Printed media ''Darkwing Duck (Boom! Studios/Joe Books) After Taurus Bulba takes over the city with his robots and rids the city of crime, Darkwing Duck retires from crime fighting, despite her protests and she goes into shock. Gallery Trivia *According to Flapping Terror's Interview with Tad Stones, she and Darkwing were intended to get married and have children of their own; Stones even believed it would make for a good spin-off series. *The name Macawber is a play on the words "macabre" and "macaw" (even though she seems to be a duck). *In "Ghoul of My Dreams", we learn that the reason why Morgana had to steal all the money in town is to pay back a student loan she made. Later, we see the school these loans were presumably for, and learn that magic is in fact mostly based in math; hence the heavy loans. *Not once in her appearance in the series have Morgana's feet been shown. *Her hairstyle is inspired by Frankenstein's bride. *Morgana is a mixed parody of many comic sorcerers, like Doctor Strange and his witch bride Clea, her mother Umar, Agatha Harkness, the Black Queen Selene from Marvel Universe, Scarlet Witch, and Catwoman and Zatana the magician from DC Universe. Category:Darkwing Duck characters Category:Ducks Category:Magic Users Category:Reformed characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Lovers Category:Deuteragonists Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Bats Category:Transformed characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Heroines Category:Sorceresses Category:Chefs